


Eyes On You

by cottonmatcha



Series: Sense of Love [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Actor Oikawa, Blind Kageyama, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, no beta we die like men, oikage, this is my second fic in haikyuu fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottonmatcha/pseuds/cottonmatcha
Summary: When you're famous, you shouldn't wander around recklessly. Oikawa learned it the hard way but all is good at the end of the day.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Sense of Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903654
Comments: 9
Kudos: 277





	Eyes On You

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this cute oikage!!!!!!!1 my english isnt fluent and its not beta-ed so I hope you can still enjoy!!

Oikawa knew that someday he would get into trouble for not listening to Iwaizumi. He knew perfectly that what he was doing right now could endanger his life.

Not to be dramatic but he was the hot rising actor and his face was plastered all over Japan, from the huge advertising billboard to snack packaging. His recent dramas were hitting big, making his popularity skyrocketed in short time.

So, clearly it was a bad idea to wander around unknown neighborhood in his celebrity outfit. As if him in casual outfit didn’t attract attention already now, he just had to walk around crowded area in flashy suit without any common celebrity disguise like mask or cap. If he didn’t die now then he would die later when his manager managed to locate him.

“Is that Oikawa Tooru?” Two girls across the street were staring at him, squinting their eyes to identify who he was.

“It really looks like him.” The girl with short hair moved closer to see and gasped. “That’s him! Same outfit from the picture he posted on Instagram this morning!”

Oikawa wished to vanish at the moment. It was really dumb of him to walk out of the filming set to get some fresh air without telling his manager or anyone, not even the staff. He was supposed to film his scene at nearby café but there was unexpected technical problem so the recording got delayed for two hours. Iwaizumi, his manager had to rearranged his next schedule because of this which leading him to leave Oikawa alone. Feeling a bit claustrophobic inside the van, he decided to wander around. The plan was NOT to wander too far but his stupid ass got lost in this unknown neighborhood. As it wasn’t worst enough, he left his phone inside the van.

Iwaizumi had reminded him to not leave the van until he finished the phone call to fix his schedule, which was taking too long. The nearby street was vacant before but as he walked further it was getting crowded. He had no place to hide, not with this stupid flashy outfit and attractive face (ahem).

“Iwa-chan will totally kill me.”

Pretending to not hear what those girls said, Oikawa turned his heels towards random direction and fastened his step. He had to get away as soon as possible before more people notice who he was. Oikawa shifted his head slightly to check if the girls were following him or not, which unfortunately they were. Taking a deep breath, he decided to run. Looking around frantically, he realized that he was in neighborhood’s park and rushed to find a place to hide when he heard those girls calling his name louder this time. He felt out of breath and he thought about how he ditched gym these past months. His running was getting slower and that was when he spotted a man sitting alone on the bench, listening to probably music with his earphone. Then he saw bushes beside the bench. Bushes were perfect spot to hide as long as that man could cover him. Without second thought, he jumped into the bushes, scaring the shit out of the poor man on the bench.

“What the-“ The man jolted out of his seat, almost falling from the bench but he managed to stabilize himself.

“Excuse me, stranger-san. I have to hide behind these bushes and if some girls ask you about me just say you don’t see me, okay?” Oikawa said in panic, startling the man who looked around in confusion.

Before the man could answer, he crawled into the bushes to hide better. “Am I still visible now? Can you see me?”

The man didn’t say anything and just frowned at the bushes. Oikawa took it as ‘Yes, he is hidden well’ and when the man was about to answer, he could hear loud squealing from those girls. He immediately stayed still like dead animal, praying that he was completely hidden. From the little gap around the bushes, he saw those girls were approaching the man.

“Excuse me, do you see a tall man with brown hair and maroon suit around here? I saw him going to this direction before.” One girl asked the man while the other was looking around.

It was silent at first since the man didn’t say anything and awkwardly scratched his neck. Oikawa prayed that the man didn’t betray him and expose his hiding spot. “No. Uh… I didn’t see.”

The girls pouted and bowed at the man. “Okay, thank you.”

When the girls walked away and out of his sight, Oikawa sighed in relief. He slowly came out from his hiding spot and sat on the bench. The man looked hesitate to sit back on the bench at first but eventually he did. Oikawa took a look at the stranger who just helped him. Tall, black hair with weird bangs covered his eyes slightly. He was quite young from the appearance, probably younger than Oikawa.

“Thanks for helping me.”

“Uh, you’re welcome.”

Oikawa decided to rest for a while after the intense situation he went through earlier. Glanced to his side, he caught the stranger was staring at him. Now that he saw him closer, he noticed that the man had lightest blue eyes he had ever seen, like it was a mix of ocean blue and stormy clouds. Was it make sense?

Unlike other people who got embarrassed when they caught staring, this man continued to stare. A frown was visible on his forehead. Did the man just realize who he was? Was it that fascinating to see a celebrity close up?

“Why did the girls look after you? You’re not a thief or a pervert, are you?” The man asked with serious voice.

Was this supposed to be a joke? Did the man really not know him? His face was everywhere! The street, national TV, magazine, snack packaging, everywhere! He was the Oikawa Tooru, the hot rising actor who public loved. And this man thought he was a thief or even worse, a pervert?!

“Didn’t you watch TV? Or read magazine? Or maybe see the billboard on the street?” He still didn’t believe that this man didn’t know who he was. This handsome face couldn’t be a thief nor pervert!

Oikawa knew that he was pretty arrogant but he couldn’t help to feel irritated. He was popular and very known to public. From kids to elderly people (It was based on survey from some TV channels, yes, he watched the news about him, what about it?!), they knew him. His face was literally everywhere and it was a big blow to his ego when this man didn’t recognize him.

“Oh… I wish I can though.” The man smiled vaguely, like his question was funny, making Oikawa confused.

“What’s so funny?” Oikawa tried to ignore how cute the smile was.

Before the man could answer Oikawa’s question, someone yelled his name. At first, he thought the fans found him and he was ready to bolt. When he looked around, it was worse. His manager was walking towards his direction with angry glare.

“SHITTYKAWA!”

The stranger man jumped on his seat, looking around in worry and Oikawa felt sorry that he had to witness of rising actor’s murder soon.

“Seriously Shittykawa Tooru! I told you to not wander around carelessly! You didn’t even take your phone with you! I almost fainted when I got into the van and didn’t see you on the passenger seat. The director and staff are looking for you because the filming will start soon yet you are nowhere to be found. Do you know how stressful it is for me?!” Iwaizumi sent several smacks towards Oikawa as he tried to dodge them. “How if the fans find out and kidnap you?! Don’t you know you bring too much attention with that flashy outfit?!”

“Ouch, Iwa-chan! Can you stop yelling and hitting me since you also bring too much attention to us right now?”

“Don’t tell me-“

“I am sorry okay?!” Oikawa cut his manager before he managed to perform more violent actions. He really didn’t want to get scolded right now. Not when he was feeling tired after all the running and stress of getting caught by fans. “Let’s go back to filming set then!”

“So, you are Oikawa? Oikawa Tooru? My sister really likes your drama.” The man suddenly butted in their conversation.

Iwaizumi got flustered when he realized that they weren’t the only people there “Oh, sorry for making a scene. I am Iwaizumi, Shittikawa Tooru’s manager. I am sorry for causing a ruckus here.”

“Stop calling me Shittykawa.” Oikawa whined at his manager and then shifted his gaze to the man beside him. “Your sister is a fan of me but you don’t know me?”

“My sister talks about you a lot. She enjoys your drama. I only heard about you from her.”

“Why don’t you watch my drama?”

“Ahem.” Iwaizumi cleared his throat. “Sorry to break this conversation but we really have to go or else the director will kill us.”

“Oh sorry! I need to go too anyway.” The man’s cheeks went red and Oikawa tried to ignore how cute he looked (again). He shifted his gaze around, searching for something on the ground as his hands moved around to feel the bench. The stick. He grabbed a long stick with two red strips which was laying on the ground near the bushes. Since when that thing was there? Oikawa wasn’t even aware that it was there. “And I am sorry Oikawa-san. I wish I can watch your drama too but it will be hard for me to do it.”

The man smiled playfully as he stood up from his seat, slightly cloudy blue eyes met his brown eyes.

Then the realization just hit Oikawa. That was why his gaze looked unfocused when they had conversation earlier. That was why the blue eyes didn’t look as bright as the ocean in the summer. That was why the man couldn’t recognize him. It wasn’t because he didn’t watch tv or read magazine. It was because he couldn’t see who he was.

“O…oh.. I didn’t… I-I…” Oikawa stuttered, losing his ability to string proper sentence. His face went red out of shame. How could he not realize it?!

“You didn’t realize that I was blind?” The man giggled in amusement. “It’s okay. Maybe you should hurry before you get into more trouble.”

Oikawa kept looking at the stick that the man was holding as if it was not real. Iwaizumi who watched everything unfolding in silent couldn’t believe it too. He never met people who were visually impaired but he didn’t expect that the man looked so… normal.

“Sorry, it’s because you don’t look like… you’re uhm…”

“People with disabilities are same like normal people. We just function differently.”

A wave of shame washed Oikawa, he hoped he didn’t offend the man. He was about to apologize again when Iwaizumi told him that they really had to go. For real this time.

“Okay uh… what’s your name?”

It felt like Oikawa was back to his awkward teenager self. This first meeting with the man had left strong impression and he couldn’t help to feel shy. He wanted to know the man more.

“Ah! I forgot to introduce myself. I am sorry! Kageyama. My name is Kageyama Tobio.” The man answered and offered his hand forward for a handshake. Which was the opposite direction where Oikawa was standing.

Oikawa had to hold himself to not cooing at the cute mistake. He decided to move around and shook Kageyama’s hand. Realizing that Kageyama faced the wrong direction, he blushed and mumbled a sorry.

It was suddenly silent for a while and Oikawa didn’t realize that he had been holding Kageyama’s hand way too long to be considered as friendly gesture. He immediately released the hand and his eyes met Iwaizumi who grinned mischievously at him, as if he found ammunition to tease him later. The brown-haired man cleared his throat and bade his goodbye to Kageyama, waving at him excitedly only a moment later he remembered that Kageyama couldn’t see him. So he said his farewell loudly.

“Bye Tobio-chan!” Oikawa had hard time to move his feet. He walked away slowly before stopped and turned around. “Can I meet you again?”

“Oh… of course.” Kageyama was flustered with the nickname and sudden question. He scratched his cheek and Oikawa found out that it was like a habit when he was nervous. “I am always sitting at this park everyday. Around this time too.”

“See you tomorrow then?”

“Sure.” Kageyama smiled shyly and Oikawa grinned in delight.

Oikawa skipped his steps as he walked back towards the filming set. He couldn’t wait to meet the cute Tobio-chan again tomorrow. His mood was really good for the next hours even when Iwaizumi teased him nonstop, even when the director gave him hell for leaving filming set, even when his body felt so tired from all the running. He had something to look forward tomorrow.

**END.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave comment or kudos if you like it since it motivates me to write more :D


End file.
